New Years and a Brithday
by TigerDemonOwnz
Summary: Have a happy new and be safe :  I have to go back to school so i'm going to make it count!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Years Eve everyone  
Have a happy New Year**

Part 2 of puppy Christmas

**So Lisa the cat and Flashownz charaters**

* * *

NEW YEARS EVE

TRINA'S POV

~ Dairy of Trina ~

The puppies have been growing a lot and we had two brithdays on was my mom's and my boyfriend mom it was on have been one puppy in trouble and she is a hand full ,but my niece loves Nicki just like me,tomorrow is her birthday but only if she had a real dad. Every time I ask her what she want for her birthday she says "Aunt Trina what I want for my brithday is for mommy to be happy and have a daddy" and she always cry but Today she said"At school my friends Nicole and Trey say to me they wish they can be like me,and when I got in trouble once for talking back to the teacher,mommy came and teacher looked at mommy like she was weird cause she's sixteen and have no daddy for me,when they got done talking she left and everyone went to the window to see her leave ,but one boy said to me"Raven why do your mom look young she looks like she's sixteen like my big sister" and I said "She is" and he said "Your mom is red like a robin but have black tiger stripes and she looks like you but you are ugly like her" I thought the teacher was going to say some thing but but noo,so I snaped and we had a stop and cryed until she fell asleep in my arms I feel sorry for her, I put her in her room and saw a picture of her and Trey and on the back it said "To my pretty black raven" It was cute the little courgar have a crush on Raven.I wrote a lot in my dairy.I have to help Robin with Trey and Nicole,forgot Nicole she's a lynx well see you later dairy.

~ Trina S. Johnson ~

I was still looking at the picture when Robin came in the room  
"Hey Trina,did Raven fall a sleep in your arms"she asked  
"Yea,but she was really sad today she really wants a daddy"I said looking at the photo "But at less she got Nicole and Trey"  
"I know,I love Trey he's sweet and likes Raven he made a poem, let me tell you the part I love,Ok it goes like this:'Raven you are my sweet heart ,when I frist met you look like your mom you are like the angel she is,when I get older I hope I can have you , you are my sun shine .You have a pretty heart with angel wings that is a brith mark on your neck , you are as black as a raven but you are my Raven I will always protect you until I die.:It's was so sweet"  
"It do sound sweet,lets go down stairs"I said

NORMAL POV

Trina went to talk to Luke while Robn talk to there dad.  
"Hey dad"said Robin sitting on his lap  
"Hey Robin you have the plan"  
"It's perfect"  
"Ok"  
"Yo dad you are going to love my trick I made"  
"Ok,did you know I can see your baby phat outfit cause of your pants in that robe"  
"Yea but look" she takes the robe off and in one second the was look over the living room,and she got on the banister and did a handstand walk then gets on one hand and trun her back to everyone and did a back flip off the banister and land landed on her feet and did a double front flip,then the door bell rang and Trina went to get the door it was Topaz, Lisa, Speedy, Flash,Quickz, Shade,Phantom, Sweetheart,Rage, Ruby, Melody,Blade and Tyler closed the door.  
"Hey guys"said Speedy  
"Hey" everyone else said  
"Hey Robin"said Ruby  
"Hey Ruby"said Robin  
"Robin was that it cause I give you a ten out of ten"ask Nikko  
"Yea dad,but I need everyone two move"she said and everyone moved to sit down  
Robin backed up and did a front flip 360 with a full twist and did a back flip just in time the door bell rang.  
"I get it"said Quickz  
"No I get it watch this"she turned into a courgar and open the door and it was Trey and his brother she and Trey do they a hand shake they made up.  
"Yo,wussup Robin"said Trey  
"Good,so wussup Trey"  
"Nuthin' but came to see Raven and this is my bro Jaylo"  
"Hey Jaylo" and turned back to herself  
"Hey Robin,nice house"  
"Thanks,come on in"  
Jaylo whiper something to Trey and he nodded Robin was about to close the door but Nicole came up to the house and waved bye to her mom.  
"Hey Robin" and huges her  
"Hey Nicole" and Robin close the door.  
Raven came down stairs and Nicki and Sky came down with her, she said  
"Hey Nicole ,hey Trey,hey Jaylo"  
"Hey Raven" Nicole said and hugged her  
"Hey kiddo" said Jaylo  
"Hey Raven"said Trey  
"Oh these is Nicki and Sky,Nicki is my puppy and Sky is my mommy's puppy"  
"They are cute"said Nicole  
"We have a dog at home she got puppies now"said Jaylo  
Raven and Nicole they went to sit down and Raven sat on Lisa's lap  
"So Robin do you have a boyfriend"  
"Yeah and he's sitting next to me"  
"Ok,I guess i'm two late"  
"It was nice of you Jaylo"  
Blade,Jay,and Aaron(Jay and Luke's dad) went over to Jaylo and talked to him  
"Phantom come here"said Robin getting up  
"Why"  
"Cause I said so or"and whisper in his "Or you get nothing"  
"Ok" And they go outside  
"OK toworrow is Ravens birthday but what to do,she wants me to be happy but want's a daddy,help me Phantom"  
"Robin,Robin hey come on clam down,babe clam down"and he huges her.  
"I can speak the truth about everything else but not the truth about me,Ok,i'm telling my self i'm happy but I wish that Raven have a dad like me it's not fair some times she tells me can you be her dad Phantom,I have to go"Robin ran into the house crying and was about to go up stairs but Phantom caught her and everyone turned there head.  
"Mommy she's sad and it hurts"Raven whisper  
"Robin stop being sad it hurts"whisper Trina  
"My sweet Robin don't be sad it hurts"Da'shona whispered  
"Robin baby,clam down it's alright she is my daughter"said Phantom  
"No she's not Phantom you are my boyfriend not her dad,she wants a real dad and want me to get married like I was about to one day but I picked you and she wants me to happy"  
"She is my daughter in my heart" he puts Robins hand to his heart "I can alway adopt her,be happy"and kisses her  
"Ok yuo are right,Raven,Trey,Nicole want to go to the game room"  
"O-kay"they said  
"Then lets go"  
They went behind the staircase and open a door that led down stairs.  
"Cool,i'm going to play racing games"said Trey  
"Me and Nicole play dress up"said Raven

ROBIN POV

4 hour later

'What time is,damn it's time to go up stairs'  
"Ok everyone time to go up time to go up stairs"  
"But whyyy"they all whined  
"We are going to have dinner it's 9:00,Raven show them the bathroom"  
We go up the stair and I hear a fight and it's sounds like Janessa and I opened the door it was.  
"Well is it my cusion and my other cusion come her sweetheart"  
"And if I say no"  
"Nothing you just got a big mouth like your mom,just give me a hug"  
"No,mommy"  
"Janessa leave her alone,Raven show Nicole and Trey to the bathroom"  
"Ok,come on guys"said Raven  
"Why are you here"I asked

NORMAL POV

"I want to see my cusions can I talk to Raven"  
"Ok 1 min"  
Trey,Nicole,and Raven come down stairs Jaylo goes to Trey and tells him he going to leave and he will be back tomorrow to get him and Trey goes and hug him and go into the kitchen.  
"Nicole go in the kitchen plz"  
"Ok" and she when to the Kitchen.  
"Ok go on and talk Janessa"Robin hissed  
"Raven I hope you have a brithday now on to the kitchen"  
"Ok,mommy is the world going crazy cause Janessa have"and they went in the kitchen  
"Lisa,Topaz,Sweetheart,Ruby,and Melody can I talk to y'all alone"said Robin  
"Sure"they said going in the living room  
"Ok you know Trey he likes Raven"  
"No why"ask Melody  
"He told me on when Ravens birthday comes he's going to tell her how he feels"  
"AWW!"  
"I know but-"  
"Let me guess he want her to be his girlfriend when he gets older"said Lisa  
"And will always protect her"said Sweetheart  
"Yes"  
"It's ssssoooo sweet"said Topaz  
"Don't tell anyone ok"  
"Ok"  
And they went back to the kitchen to finsh eating.

2 Hour Later

11:00

"Ok bye everyone"  
"Bye"  
"See you in a while Lisa you to Flash wear your pj's"said Robin  
"Later"they said  
"Ok every get in your pj's"said Robin  
"Okkaaayyy!"the little kids giggle up the stairs  
"Yo,Phantom get your ass up here you know you are staying over too"  
"Ok,but lets have fun"  
"Woow!put me down Phantom"  
Phantom had Robin over his shoulder and carry her to her room and layed her down on the bed then started to kiss down her neck.  
"Come on Robin lets have fun"  
"No Phantom not now"  
"Ok,but when the ball drops it's bedtime for you" then goes into te bathroom while Robin change, later Phantmon came out of the bathroom and they went down stair.  
"Trina,Jake,Nicki,Sky"said Da'shona  
"Coming mom!"Jake and Trina yelled and the puppies come running downstairs the door bell rings and Robin gets it.  
"Hey Robin"said the ebony cat  
"Hey Flash,Hey lisa I like your night clothes"  
"Thx"said Flash  
"Thank you Robin I like yours to"said Lisa  
"Thank U everyone are there pj's and rea-"  
"Are y'all going to talk all New Years or come in"said Jake  
"Don't be mean you big ass tiger of a brother"said Robin  
"So look at your big ass"  
"At else I have one"  
"Well turn on the tv"said Da'shona  
"Ok mom" he saids

58 mintues later

"Ay,ay,ay everyone the ball is about to start"said Trey  
"Ok one minute"said Flash  
"Here we go"said Raven  
"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,Happy New Year everyone!"  
"Happy birthdaay Raven!" they said  
"But it's bed time Raven litlle kids in Raven's room so good night"said Phantom  
Robin showed Flash and Lisa the guest room and everyone went to bed and Robin and Phantom had fun.

* * *

**Reveiw plz**


	2. All but dairy's

**So Lisa the cat and Flashownz charaters**

**Sorry i know it's not new years but whatever**

* * *

NEW YEARS DAY

Robin & Raven

~Dairy of Raven~

This is my dairy mommy gave to me, mommy she's writing for me, (Yep,it's Raven can not spell some of these words bye) Yep,I loovvee my mommy this is present number daddy well, he is my mommy's boyfriend I wish he was my real daddy.I never had a today i'm seven and in first is in tenth grade and like I said daddy got me a pretty pretty neacklace for me.I love my birthday so far.

~Raven Lashonda Hedgehog~

"Raven that was good but I have to write in my dairy it's d-a-i-r-y not d-i-e-r-i-e birthday baby"said Robin  
"Bye-bye mommy.I love you"said Raven  
"Love you" and she hugged Raven and left

Robin

~Dairy of Robin~

sh*t Janessa oh god she is,this and that ,I don't know what to is helping me finish the party.I don't know what to do this was so easy when she was will happen if you have a demon child?Will Phantom ask Raven if he can adopt her?What will she say?She my say 'I want you to be my real daddy'.The thing is some thing is wrong with Janessa and it's making Raven scared.I need to look what she is going to do.I bet mom,Trina,and Tina are writin' in there what?

~Robin K. Hedgehog~

Da'shona

~Dairy of Da'shona~

So today is my granddaughter on husband saying i'm old,but I know he's playing.I just turned 32 on Christmas and Fantasia is 37 it was fun,but Robin almost killed herself in seventh it was so hard for her even though she was got help from the twin lions,AKA Luke and it was different with her she had more friends and a boyfriend which is Luke.I can't believe she and Robin was going to be twins,but Trina was born on May and Robin was born on he is a player but a momma' loves his little niece.I didn't know Robin got prenent it was a surprize for was ten when she had Raven,when I was her age I got pregnent but the baby let me tell you some ,Robin,Jake,Tina,and my brother Max,and are ...

~Da'shona R. Hedgehog

"Da'shona Robin Hedgehog,get down stairs and help me and my niece!"Max yelled  
"Coming you big monkey" she yelled back  
"I'm not a monkey i'm a hedgehog I can turn into one dumb dumb" he yell back at her  
"What I do for family"she said to herself and left to go down stairs

Trina

~Dairy of Trina~

They are is a stupid idot of a know that Robin have a is all what Aaron did to make him into made Jay a player when he was small know a be looking at mom and Robin butt,stupid never mind 's Raven's bithday and she is a never is having a problem it is like a curse,Jay and Aaron is making Luke his mind a pervert.I am giving Raven a diamond is having probloms it's like a dad was in jail but Robin put mind that is in the past ,but something big is coming and round and round we go.

~Trina S. Hedgehog~

"Auntie Trina,aunt Trinaaa"said Raven  
"What Raven"said Trina  
"Can I come in please,auntie"  
"Okay come in"  
"Thank you,unt Trina,when is the party going to told me i'm going to sing."  
"Yeah you are.I hope you are going to sing perfect like your mom"  
"Ok bye Aunt Trina"  
"Bye are black Raven"

Tina

~Dairy of Tina~

My little cusion is having her party and she like that cutie is so really likes lmy ittle cusion is getting bigger and older. I will tell you that,I am not talk about that.I really like Jay but i'm older than he he got problems just like his dad. How is he married to a pretty lion and hit on girls at the same Trina don't know is that Jay and Aaron looks at her favorites are Da'shona and Robin.I guess he don't like me any why but the past is the past.I have to go the party is going to start you soon.

~Tina L. Hedgehog~

* * *

**Review and look at my poll plz bye**


	3. Here here, here is the angels

_**OK PEOPLE i KNOW THIS IS THE LAST CHAP  
**__**  
IF YOU ASK I WILL SAY NADA OK HAVE ALOT OF PROBLEMS MY COMPTER CASH AND STUFF OK**_

R&R PLZ BYE

**

* * *

**

**Everyone said happy birthday to Raven and at cake.**

** "This is the best birthday ever mommy"said Raven**

** "Thank you Raven Phantom wants to tell you something"said Robin**

**"Ok" Raven walked over to Phantom and said " mommy said that you want to see m - I mean talk to me"**

**"Oh yeah Raven do you want me to be your dad" asked Phantom**

**"Yes,yes,yeeesss, DADDY DADDY!" yelled Raven**

**"Good cause I got the papers so I can adopt you and you do call me daddy a lot it will be fun"said Phantom  
**

* * *

**Inside the house there is a meeting in a room know on knows about**

"Mom, some thing bad is going to happen I can tell"said Robin

"I know cause when Robin put James in hell thing been happening and Janessa is back" said Trina  
  
**"She _is _a fallen angel know no it's her sprite I can sence it" said Robin**

"It's one of your powers you are the leader of the Powers Angel the warrior angel Robin" said Da'shona

"This going to be had soon angels and demons the war will start sooner or later" said Trina

"Oh just my day,Jake,Uncle Max come over here" said Robin

"Yes"they said

"Take on your angel from we are need a plan" with that said Robin change into a angel her wings are pointed at the tip and she was wearing a black hood that looks like a cape but it's not,she four swords,two arrows,two spears,and her staff that is in her and Max had the samething on and the same stuff but no staff.

they bowed and said "Yes leader"

and they left.

* * *

_review plzzzzz  
bye_


End file.
